


This Will Be Our Year: An Epistolary Peek

by MeadowHarvest



Series: This Will Be Our Year [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Birds, Bob Loves Texting, Decorative Signs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Figuring Out Holiday Plans, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Geese, Gen, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Motels, Patrick is a troll, Stevie Is Also A Troll, Texting, Thanksgiving Dinner, They All Just Really Love Each Other, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHarvest/pseuds/MeadowHarvest
Summary: A random sampling of text message images from the year after the finale.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, David Rose & Johnny Rose, David Rose & Moira Rose, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: This Will Be Our Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787308
Comments: 610
Kudos: 559





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is image-based, but I've updated the alt-text for screen readers. Let me know in the comments if that's not working! It's all a grand experiment.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49770334238/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49770866346/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49771192357/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49770866301/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49771192417/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49771192387/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49771192432/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49771192437/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49770866376/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49771192477/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49771192527/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49770866396/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49770866456/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49771192542/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49770866461/in/album-72157713876825316/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More texts from the first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I actually know what I'm doing, I'll easily be able to do more of these. It's been a very cathartic creative outlet. Thank you so much for all the feedback!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49773366338/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49774225162/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49773366383/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49774225167/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49774225197/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49773896111/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49773896151/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49773366503/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49773896141/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49773366493/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More (non-chronological) text images from our pals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words! I'm going to keep at this til I have nothing left.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49778379326/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49777846998/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49778379396/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49778710132/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49778379401/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49778710207/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49778379431/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49778710222/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49778379456/in/album-72157713876825316/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More text images from the first year post-finale. As always, thanks for your kind words, and I'm so excited you're enjoying this!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49782852311/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49782852226/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49782312873/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49782312848/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49782312833/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49782852196/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49782852176/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49782312793/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49782312753/in/album-72157713876825316/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for your comments! I'm glad these are bringing people some joy and levity!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49789476572/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49789162376/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49789476542/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49789162431/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49788620083/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49788620053/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49788620013/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49789476517/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49789162256/in/album-72157713876825316/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is spiraling out of control and I'm here for it til my creative well dries up! Thanks for all the love!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49794610776/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49794610726/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49794914642/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49794063193/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49794914652/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49794063103/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49794914582/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49794063083/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49794914547/in/album-72157713876825316/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments, kudos and support are delighting me!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49799080338/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49799080368/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49799080383/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49799628111/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49799935997/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49799628131/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49799935987/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49799080483/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49799936017/in/album-72157713876825316/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49807169186/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49806613373/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49806613418/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49806613468/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49807169331/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49806613498/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49807169371/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49806613523/in/album-72157713876825316/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may wind down after a few more chapters, but who even knows at this point. I definitely have 2-3 more installments' worth of notes/ideas, so there's that!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49814466106/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49813928748/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49814775552/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49813928788/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49814775652/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49814775682/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49813928838/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49814775667/in/album-72157713876825316/)


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49822308142/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49821995446/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49822318327/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49821457223/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49821995406/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49822307997/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49821457173/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49822307957/in/album-72157713876825316/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I have very clear Ideas about what everyone's lives are like after the wedding, I'm pulling Twy's plotline out of an interview Sarah Levy did, where she was asked what she thought Twyla would get up to after the series ended. I also pulled David's inability to see Magic Eye posters out of my own sordid history with the things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so here's the deal. There will (officially) be two more chapters of this. Twelve seemed like a nice round number, perfect for a story about a year, and then I thought of a perfect wrap-up, so lucky thirteen it shall be. However, I have an idea for a follow-up series, so this isn't goodbye juuust yet.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49827894107/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49827048588/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49827048573/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49827048563/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49827048553/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49827894017/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49827893997/in/album-72157713876825316/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49827048498/in/album-72157713876825316/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this, and then I'm starting a supplemental project! I love writing these, but the formatting takes so much time that it's unsustainable to do as regularly as I'd like.. However, I'm already grieving the end of this story, so I very well may do another volume of these. I can't quite say goodbye yet.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49839459213/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49839355678/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49840196597/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49840196612/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49839894006/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49839894016/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49839355758/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49839894066/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49839355788/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49839894086/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49839894096/in/dateposted-public/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, friends. This has been such a journey. Thank you so, so much for all your kind words and kudos. 
> 
> I teared up as I finished the final text, partly because The Best was playing on my Spotify, but mostly because I have so enjoyed writing this and will miss it. I won't miss the formatting part, but writing it has been such a cathartic creative release during this rough period, as I've mentioned before. I started this immediately after the finale because I couldn't bear to say goodbye just yet, and it's kept me occupied imagining their year and all the beautiful and mundane things they'd be doing. 
> 
> I'll be continuing in this series, though the next part won't be in text form. I may come back to texts later because it's just so much fun to write! Thanks again for reading!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49856782618/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49856782633/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49857325431/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49857628017/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49856782668/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49857325461/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49857325501/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49857628052/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49857325481/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49857628087/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49856782798/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49856782778/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49856782793/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49856782843/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187956584@N06/49857325616/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
